1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to hood locks for vehicles and more particularly provides a remotely controlled hood lock release blocker assembly including means operable between a condition blocking release of the hood lock and a condition enabling such release.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Vehicle theft prevention systems include components intended to provide protection and warnings against any unauthorized attempts to gain access to the vehicle for the purpose of theft either of the vehicle or the contents of the interior thereof. Many types of visual and audible alarms are provided which are triggered by breaking windows. tampering with ignition systems or by causing the vehicle to be moved. Starting of the vehicle either by crossing of the ignition wires or by gaining access to the interior of the engine compartment and manipulating the ignition system from the interior of the engine compartment frequently are methods for stealing the vehicle.
Hood locks are provided to assure that the normally spring biased hood will not accidently open during the operation of the vehicle. Conventionally such locks comprise a latch lever on the hood, engaging a catch or keeper located in the interior of the engine compartment. The latch lever is spring biased normally engaged with the keeper. A cable is provided for disengaging the latch lever from the keeper. The cable is brought into the front passenger compartment through the firewall and dashboard of the vehicle, terminating in a handle. Manipulation of the handle, as by pulling, will cause the latch lever to be fully or partially disengaged from its keeper and either, the hood is fully released or ready for release by an operator from exterior of the vehicle. The hood lock and the release means heretofore provided has become a weak link in the chain of protection presently available against theft of the vehicle and/or various operating components located within the engine compartment. Additional precautions should be provided, one of which would comprise means for preventing release of the hood lock by use of a positive hood lock release assembly which is operable only from within the passenger compartment and with the use of a restricted distribution key or the like being required to enable the release.